My diary
by blondegirl09
Summary: Dear diary, my name is Hinata Hyuuga......... Hinata x Kiba


I know that it is short but I needed to write something. It was driving me insane! So just tell me what you think after you read. Please and Thank you!

My Diary

Dear Diary,

My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I am 7 years old. Tomorrow is my first day at the Ninja Academy! I can not wait learn how to be a ninja. But I am very nervous about going to the Academy. There will be so many new people there and I am not sure if I will know anybody! I am hoping for the best. Anyway I have to go to bed so until I write again.

Hinata Hyuuga

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Diary,

I am horribly sorry about not writing. I am now 9 years old. I wanted to start writing as soon as I got home that first day from the Academy but my father says I need to start focusing on being more like a Hyuuga. I will explain, I am the first born from the main branch in my family. So one day when my father decides the give up being the leader, I will take control if he sees that I am fit to. But as I have known for quite some time my father is very hard to please. So I have been training, and studying, and working as hard as I can to do that. But my father doesn't seem to see that. All he sees is my little sister Hanabi. She is 4 years old and she can already spar better then I can. I do have some good news to write though. I have a friend at the Academy! His name is Kiba Inuzuka. While I am shy and never talk or try to stand out, he is the exact opposite. He always makes me smile and you know what he is really cute. But if he ever found out that I liked him I don't know what I would do. I don't know when I will be able to write again so until then.

Hinata Hyuuga

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Diary,

As of one month ago I am officially a Genin! I was put on Squad 8 with Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka 3, Akamaru (Kiba's dog), and Kurenai-sensei. From what I can see we work well together. Shino is very quite but always easy to get along with. Kurenai-sensei is a great influence. She is always there to help me spar. Kiba is my best friend. He is always there for me to lean on when I have had a bad day. He is cuter then before and my minor crush has turned in a major crush. But I know that I don't have a chance with him. I am his best friend and teammate. In the ninja world you focus on what adds up to equal you teams best performance and sadly I don't think love can be in that equation. My father has all but given up hope on me being heir and is now dedicated to putting all of his time on Hanabi.

Hinata Hyuuga

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Diary,

My father is going to be so angry. I know that I should have asked my fathers permission before accepting an invitation on a date, but I knew he would say no. He would be angry enough if I went one just one date with him. But we have been on several dates together! This is so bittersweet. Kiba my best friend is now my boyfriend. We have been dating for two months. Kiba knows that I haven't said a word to my father, but he thinks that it is time I tell him before he finds out from someone else. But I need to tell my father in a way so that he will understand my feelings and hopefully by some miracle accept them. There is no way I can give up Kiba. He understands me and I know that we are only 16 but we love each other. Wish me luck in telling him!

Hinata Hyuuga

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Diary,

I am very happy. I suppose you want to know why. I bet you do well then I guess I will just tell you. Years ago when I asked my father to accept Kiba and I being together he did. So we continued to date for three more years! Now it has all happened so fast. But these are the letters I just sent out.

You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of

Kiba Inuzuka

and

Hinata Hyuuga.

When: On the 18th of April

Where: The Hyuuga Compound

The ceremony starts at 2:00 pm

In three months I will be Mrs. Hinata Inuzuka and right now my life couldn't get any better. Oh I have to go, Kiba has arrived and I can't keep him waiting.

Hinata (Inuzuka) Hyuuga

Remember to please tell me what you think. =)


End file.
